


...and Jensen slept on the couch

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I read on lj somewhere that Jensen slept on Jared's couch after celebrating to much on Jared's birthday. And well, you know - us J2 girls don't believe that he actually slept there alone, now do we?Unfortunately, I don't remember where I read it - so I can't provide the link!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this in 2007~right after Jared's birthday when it was all over live journal that Jensen slept on his sofa.. LOL-I just decided to share. Hope you like the story.  


* * *

Jared stumbled up the step to his apartment. "Shit, I ain't been this messed up in...hell I don't know when," he giggled.

 

Jensen had one of his arms around Jared's waist - the other holding onto Jared's arm that was around his shoulder. 

 

"Shit Jen, the cab left! You sooo can't drive. You're just as flucked lup as I am! I mean, I can't let you drive - so you're gonna sleep over!" he announced drunkenly.

 

"Sleep over?" Jensen laughed, stumbling under Jared's huge size. "Are we gonna wear pretty pink pajama's and talk about boys?"

 

"Shut up!" Jared snorted as he fumbled with the keys to get the door open.

 

~*~

 

Once inside, Jared disappeared for about ten minutes, then reappeared dressed in sweats and a black t-shirt. He was holding another pair of sweats and a shirt in his hands. "You can wear this, know it'll be too big, but at least you won't be in those tight-ass jeans!"

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows, 'tight-ass jeans'? he thought. Jensen stood up and pulled off his shirt and pulled Jared's too-big tee over his head. He unbuckled his belt and popped the fly on his jeans, then noticed the look in Jared's eyes. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Jared shrugged and grabbed the remote, flipping the TV on. 

 

~*~

 

Light crept through the crack in the curtains, too bright. Jensen shifted slightly, that's when he felt it. Someone was behind him. There was an arm around his waist, something was sticking him in the back of his leg. 'what the hell IS that?' he wondered. 

 

He lifted his head slightly, turning to see who on earth was behind him...and sighed with relief when he saw Jared. Then he realized it was Jared's morning wood poking him. He moved the arm that was draped across him and made to get off of the huge Padalecki-sized couch..."Leave it to you to find the biggest fucking couch ever made on the planet!" he said outloud, as he was almost in a sitting up position. 

 

Suddenly he was jerked back down, and forced onto his back. He gave a very girlish squawk of surprise when he was manhandled. Then there were lips pressed on his. Warm and wet. And goddamn, was he a good kisser.

 

Jensen pushed him away. "Jay!" he said loudly. "C'mon man, wake up!"

 

Jared opened his eyes. "What makes you think I was asleep?"

 

"Because you kissed – wait! What? You kissed me on purpose?"

 

Jared smacked him in the forehead lightly. "Duh! Hell Jensen, after last night, I figured it was alright to kiss you this morning."

 

"After last night? What in the hell are you talking about?"

 

"You don’t remember what happened, what you said – what you DID?"

 

Jensen frowned slightly, mouthing ‘what?’ with a little shake of the head.

 

As Jared spoke, Jensen started to remember…

 

~*~

 

_Last night..._

_Jensen scooted across the couch after changing. He pulled the remote control out of Jared’s hand and turned off the television. "I don’t think that we need this stupid thing on, I mean, I haven’t given you your REAL birthday present."_

_Jared frowned, a sly smile playing across his lips. "And that would be??"_

_Jensen slid his hand between Jared’s legs, his fingers ghosting across his crotch. Jared raised his eyebrows, his smile growing wider. "You gonna blow me with those pretty cock sucking lips for my birthday?"_

_Jensen smiled and nodded. Jared lifted his ass off of the couch, but Jensen stayed his movements. "Let me do it," he told him as he got on the floor in front of Jared, pushing his knees apart. Jensen grasped the sides of his sweats, and Jared again lifted. Jensen shimmied them down his hips._

_Jared smiled as he watched Jensen wrap his hand around his dick and lap at it gently as if licking a dripping ice cream cone. He shuddered at the feel of Jensen’s tongue against his body as he stretched out on the couch, his legs relaxing, his right hand going down into Jensen’s short spiky hair._

_The sound of Jared’s first moan caused Jensen to suck him down, all the way to the base of his cock._

_Jared’s head fell back against the couch, his breath quickening. In his inebriated state, completion was near._

_Jensen’s head bobbed furiously between his widely spread legs, and Jared’s final undoing was when Jensen hummed, followed by a well placed swallow – the head of Jared’s cock brushing the back of his throat._

_Jared came with a shout of Jensen’s name, shooting load after load of thick hot come down his throat, Jensen swallowing all but a small dribble that escaped the right corner of his mouth._

_Jared pulled him up close to his body, his tongue snaking out and licking the corner of his new lover's mouth, tasting himself. He then crashed their mouths together…_

 

~*~

 

‘’Shit!" Jensen exclaimed. 

 

Jared looked at him…a very "SAM"-like kicked puppy look. "Good to know how you feel," he said haughtily, shoving Jensen off of the couch and onto the floor. Jared got up and started to storm off. Jensen reached out and grabbed his ankle. Jared came crashing down to the floor.

 

He rolled over onto his back, a maniacal look on his face. "You fucking idiot! I almost hit the fucking coffee table!!" Jared shouted as he sat up. 

 

Jensen got to his knees in front of him. "Don’t get all pissy with me until you understand why I was flipping out!!" Jensen said as he ran his fingers through his short hair. "I don’t cheat! And I did last night. I cheated on Dann…"

 

Jared cut him off, "No, you didn’t. You don’t remember calling her and breaking up with her?"

 

"I did?"

 

"Yep."

 

"When did I do that?"

 

"You stood up in my living room and stripped, I think I growled or something, and you asked me if I liked what I saw…I told you that I did, - next thing I know, you're on the phone with her breaking up."

 

Jensen looked at him stunned. "So how long?"

 

"How long what?"

 

"Have you…" Jensen paused. He didn’t want to say ‘how long have you been in love with me’ in case Jared was _**just**_ attracted to him. "How long have you felt like this about me?"

 

"I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Jen. A long damn time. Last night, I decided I was gonna do something about it, and hoped like hell it wouldn’t ruin our friendship if you didn’t lov…" Jared stopped talking.

 

"If I wasn’t in love with you, too?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

"I am, you know."

 

Jared smiled. "I know," and he pulled Jensen toward him by his shirt until their lips touched.

 

Jensen pulled away, "What about Sand..."

 

"Broke up with me weeks ago. She said we needed to fuck and get it overwith. Said if she couldn't have me, at least I picked someone as pretty as her."

 

Jensen laughed. "She really said that? She is sooo not stuck on herself!"

 

"Yeah, but she's just like you, sure that she's got it, that don't mean stuck up or anything."

 

"Jared?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Quit talking about your ex and help me off of the floor."

 

Jared laughed, stood and offered a hand to Jensen - pulling him to his feet. They stood looking at each other a moment. Jared rubbed his hands up Jensen's chest. "So, we - uh...are we - I mean, does this make us, you know?"

 

"Jare?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Shut up and kiss me!"

 

~end


End file.
